Powers!
by Lino84
Summary: Someone gets powers and ends up hurting everyone
1. Waking up

Title: Powers

Title: Powers

Author: Lino84

E-mail: [caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com][1]

Category: Maria and Michael but every one is in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Maria gets powers and it ends up hurting everyone. 

Setting: It is after destiny on the summer. And Liz didn't go to Florida. She, Maria, Kyle and Alex are really good friends. The aliens avoids them. Michael, Tess, Isabel and Max are looking for more clues about there past life. 

Part 1

Maria bolted out of bed at the sound blasting out of the alarm clock. She got up and got dressed and drove to the Crashdown. 

"Hey Maria how are you feeling?" Liz Parker said as Maria came in threw the backdoor.

"good, you?" Maria said and placed her jacket in her locker and put on her headband.

"fine, guess who's here" Liz said to Maria and smiled a sarcastic smile. 

"they couldn't stay away" Maria said and looked out the little window that was on the door out to the restaurant. There sat the famous 4. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess just sat there chatting about something like nothing was wrong.

"so you or me?" Liz said to Maria.

"let's flip for it" Maria said and pulled out a coin. 

"OK, heads" Liz said as Maria threw the coin up in the air and let the coin fall to the ground. Maria put all her energy on thinking *not me* . When she looked the next time with Liz she smiled and said:

"good luck Liz"

"thanks" Liz said and walked out of the break room and over to the table where Isabel, Max, Michael and Tess sat.

"hey and welcome to the Crashdown, what can I get you?" Liz said to them. Not in her friendly voice, no in her waitress voice.

"Ill have a coke and fries" Tess said to her and smiled.

"me to" Isabel said to her nicely.

"I will have a alien blast and a will smith burger" Michael said.

"and I will have the same" Max said to her.

"and extra tobasco sauce right" Liz said to them.

"right" Tess said frosty.

"coming right up" Liz said and began to walk away from the table.

"Liz wait, is it always going to be like this between us" Max asked her sad.

"well you are the one who wanted to" Liz said to him.

"no, we wanted to follow our destiny but we want to have you as friends" Max explained.

"OK, so what we want is not an issue?" Liz said angry.

"Liz" Isabel said to her.

"no, your order is coming up" Liz said and walked away from them. She didn't want them to se her cry.

Maria saw Liz walk in the back in a hurry so she followed her. When she walked in she saw Liz crying on the couch.

"Liz, Hun, what's the matter?" Maria said and she sat down beside her. 

"oh, nothing except the asholes over there" Liz said angry.

"I get it…..well how about we do a sleepover at my house tonight and eat ice cream?" Maria said trying to make Liz happy again. 

"I love to" Liz replied happy. Maria and Liz had always loved bonding over ice cream. 

"and we will have the hole house by our selves, my mom is gone for another 2 weeks" Maria said to her. 

"so she will not be home for you birthday?" Liz asked Maria. Liz was in total shock, Maria´s own mother wasn't home for her birthday.

"Liz my birthday is tomorrow" Maria replied sad.

"well I will be there and so will Alex and Kyle" Liz said trying to cheer Maria up.

"thanks" Maria said and hugged Liz. They both got of the couch and started working again. They didn't pay attention to the four aliens that were sitting at a both. And two of them were following them constantly with there eyes. The shift went by fast for Liz and Maria and soon enough it was closing time. Maria and Liz started cleaning up and an hour later they were done. 

Liz walked up to her room and started packing her over night stuff. Ten minutes later Maria called up to her:

"Liz are you ready to go?"

"yea, hold on a sec...OK I am ready" Liz said as she walked down to Maria.

"great let's go" Maria said as they walked out the back door.

They stopped dead in track when they saw who was waiting for them.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][2]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: mailto:caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	2. Talking

Part 2

Part 2

"can we talk?" Max asked them.

"no" Maria said and stared walking towards her car with Liz beside her. Max and Michael wouldn't give up so they followed them to the car. 

They started walking towards Maria´s car but Max and Michael followed them.

"why are you following us?" Maria asked. She was obviously annoyed.

"we wanted to talk to you" Michael said to them.

"why?" Liz asked.

"because we want us to be friends" Max said to them.

"well Max……. you decides that you were going to follow your destiny an now we are deciding that we are going to live with out you, can't you see you hurt us" Liz said angry. And Liz Parker want a girl that became angry often.

"Liz I know that we did and I am sorry" Max pleaded with her.

"well sorry doesn't count anymore" Liz said to him.

"Liz let's just go" Maria said to her.

"Maria I have something for you" Michael said and walked up to her.

"what Michael" Maria snapped at him.

"your birthday present" Michael said and handed Maria a beautiful rapped gift.

"what?" Maria asked confused. She had never ever been given a gift from a guy that she wasn't even dating. And she was really surprised that Michael Guerin, the guy who can't even say thank you, let alone give her a present. 

"it's is your birthday tomorrow right?" Michael asked her.

"yea" Maria answered.

"so here you go" Michael said and placed the gift in Maria´s hand.

"thanks" Maria said and looked him in the eyes.

Maria and Liz was now sitting in Maria´s room eating ice cream in their pajamas.

"are you going to open it?" Liz asked and looked at the present Michael gave Maria.

"no" Maria answered.

"come on Maria, open it" Liz said, she was really eager to see what it was inside.

"no, maybe tomorrow" Maria said and looked over at the clock. It read 4.30 a.m. Maria blinked and looked again and the same time was there. They had eaten ice cream for 4 hours.

"we better go to bed" Maria said to Liz and crawled under her cover.

"yea, we got a party tomorrow" Liz said and got in her sleeping bag.

"with four people" Maria said sad.

"Maria" Liz sympitised.

"I just wished it would have been 8" Maria said sad.

"I know, me to" Liz said back.

"goodnight" Maria said and turned of the light.

"goodnight" Liz said and closed her eyes.

It took a while for Maria to fall asleep. She was thinking about Michael. Maria didn't even noticed when a tear ran down her face. Finally she drifted of into sleep.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	3. Dreaming

Part 3

Part 3

When Maria opened her eyes she wasn't in her room. No she was in the dessert. She knew that it was out where Michael, Max, Tess and Isabel´s chip crashed. Maria also knew that she was dreaming because it was way to nice her.

"finally you fell asleep" a man said as he walked towards her. 

"who are you?" Maria asked scared and backed away from the man.

"Maria don't you even recognize your father" he said and smiled at her.

"dad?" Maria asked him surprised.

"yea Hun" he said and walked up to her.

"how can you be in my dream" Maria asked him.

"Maria you know how" he said and took her hand.

"you can dream walk" Maria whispered almost so low that he didn't even hear it.

"yes" he said

"but how?" Maria asked.

"well I am the same as Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel" he said. Maria was now beginning to get scared so she took her hand and walked away a bit from him. 

"what do you want?" Maria said as she turned and looked at him.

"well first I want to say happy birthday….." he said.

"well, where were you all the other birthday's you missed?" Maria asked pissed.

"Maria, let me finished" he said to Maria.

"as you know I left, but it was because you were in danger" he explained to her.

"what?" Maria asked confused.

"the skins were on to me, so I left to keep you safe" he said and smiled.

"what is a skin?" Maria asked.

"our enemy" he said 

"then why are you here now?" Maria asked and sat down on a rock.

"I am here because I have to tell you something" he said and walked up to her.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Tomorrow is your birthday and your powers will be completed" he said. 

"now you are confusing me" Maria said to him and put her head in her hands.

"the last year your power has groan, like today when you and Liz flipped the coin you mind- controlled it" he explained.

"OK, now I am beginning to get scared" Maria said and walked away from him again. She was really scared. 

"Maria, you are a alien to, well half" he said to her.

"no I can't be, do mom know?" Maria said angry and started pacing around.

"she knows" he said calm.

"then my the hell did she leave me her alone then?!" Maria yelled at him.

"because I told her, you have to use your power for the first official time alone with out mom or me" he said to Maria.

"and you have to teach Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess about there powers" he explained.

"how? they know more then me?" Maria said to him. Mr. Deluca walked up to Maria and laid his hand on her head. Images flooded Maria´s brain and when he removed his hand Maria knew everything that her dad knew and it was allot.

"you also have to tell them that they can't change destiny, you can't change destiny" he said as he started to fade away.

"what do you mean I can't change destiny? DAD!!" Maria yelled. 

Maria woke up and looked around her room. She saw Liz sleeping on the floor beside Maria´s bed. Maria decided that she would go down to the kitchen and make a cup of the. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She took a mug and filled it with cold water and then she took a tea- bag. She sat down at the table. She thought she would se if she had any powers. She placed her hand over the cup and thought it worm, the next time she looked there came steams from the cup. She took a sip and it was worm.

"oh my god!" a voice said that was coming from the door.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	4. Telling

Part 4

Part 4

Liz just stood there in shock. When had Maria become an alien? Liz looked at Maria and then sat down at the table.

"Liz, calm down I can explain," Maria said to Liz.

"What that you have powers?" Liz asked.

"Well, here is the thing, I have talked to my father," Maria said and she drummed her fingers against the table.

"That's great, but when?" Liz asked.

"In my dream. He is an alien, too," Maria said and looked Liz in the eyes. 

"So that makes you half alien," Liz asked Maria.

"Yea, and I got my powers today on my birthday," Maria explained.

"Wow! Maria we have to tell Max and the others that there are more like them," Liz said and smiled.

"Liz, I don't want to tell them," Maria said . 

"Why not?" Liz asked her.

"I don't know, but I will tell them when I am ready," Maria said trying to make Liz understand.

"So you want me to keep this a secret," Liz said to her.

"Yes. Liz, you can't tell Alex or Kyle either," Maria said and took Liz's hand in hers. 

"So what else did your father say?" Liz said as 

"That he ran away to protect me from skins, and that mom knows and that I have to teach Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess about there powers," Maria said to her.

"what's a skin?" Liz asked.

"the enemies to my race" Maria said.

"oh, so you teach them?!?" Liz asked surprised.

"I know it's weird, that is why I don't want to tell them yet because they will get angry," Maria said sad. Maria let a tear run down her face, she was so scared of what would happen. Liz saw this and squeezed Maria´s hand in support.

"Maria I promise you that I won't tell," Liz said.

"Thank you, Liz," Maria said and wiped away the tear. 

"So what cool stuff can you do?" Liz asked Maria.

"I know I can dream walk, change stuff like Isabel and them but I can also do things with minds like Tess and move things around." Maria said

"Move things around how?" Liz asked, she had never heard about them doing stuff like that.

"You know yesterday when we flipped the coin, I made it so it you land on your side," Maria explained.

"But, you said that you got your powers today" Liz asked confused.

"Well, they have grown for a year and now I am fully grown in my powers," Maria explained.

"Well...... Maria, we have to get ready for your party" Liz said and stood up.

"All four of us" Maria said sad.

"Maria, it's your birthday. Be happy," Liz said and smiled.

"You know Liz, you are right," Maria said and laughed.

"Yes I am, now let's go up and change." Liz said and then Maria and Liz walked up to Maria´s room and change.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	5. The Party

Part 5

Part 5

2 hours later the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys," Maria said as she opened the door for Kyle and Alex.

"Happy birthday Maria!" They said in unison.

"Thanks, come on in," Maria said and let them into the house.

"So, now you are legal, what are you going to do?" Kyle asked her.

"Well, first I am going to hug you and then I am going to open your presents," Maria said and hugged them. They walked into the living room and they all looked as Maria opened her presents. Alex gave her a alarm- clock, Kyle gave her Lifehouse's new CD and Liz gave her different sorts of make up. 

"Thanks Kyle, I love Lifehouse!" Maria said and hugged him.

"I know, you play "Hanging by a Moment" like, all the time,"

"What can I say, I love it," Maria said to him.

"There is one more present, who is it from?" Kyle asked as he looked at the little present on the table.

"Michael," Maria said and looked at the present.

"Are you going to open it?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't know," Maria said as she nibbled on her lower lip. A typical nervous sign of Maria Deluca.

"Maria, open it," Liz said and smiled at Maria.

"OK," Maria answered and took the present. She was really gentle in opening it. It was like it was the most precious thing in the world. Inside was a necklace with a medallion in a shape of a heart. Maria opened it. Maria started to cry when she saw what it said inside.

"What does it say?" Liz asked.

"It says: "alien or human we all have feelings," Maria said as she cried.

"Maria, that is beautiful," Liz said and hugged Maria.

"I know," Maria said and whiped away the tears from her cheek.

"So what now?" Kyle asked them.

"Why don't we go to the Crashdown? We have to work," Maria answered them.

"Maria, you don't have to work, you know," Liz said to her.

"I know, but I want to. I want this day to be over," Maria said and got off the floor.

"OK, Maria let's go," Liz said and led the way to the cars.

"I will drive," Kyle said and took the keys from Maria.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	6. Finding Truth

Part 6 

Part 6 

Kyle, Alex, Liz and Maria walked into the Crashdown. The place was deserted so they sat down in a booth. Liz got up and walked to the counter. She returned with four cokes. She gave them one each and sat down at a table. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Maria and the others looked up and saw as the Royal Four walked towards them. 

"We need to talk," Michael said to them as they sat down at the booth. Maria became worried. *Maybe they know about me* she thought. Maria looked over at Liz and Liz looked the same as Maria. 

"What, don't you se we are having a birthday party," Kyle snapped at them. 

"Yea, congratulations Maria," Isabel said and smiled at Maria. "Thanks Isabel," Maria said. 

"So what do you want?" Alex asked them. 

"There is another alien in town," Max explained to the. Liz and Maria both froze as Max told them. 

"How do you know?" Kyle asked curiously. 

"We felt power being used," Tess replied. 

"So you have no hard facts?" Liz said to them. 

"No, and the weirdest part is that the Sheriff said that there are no new people in town, so it must be someone in town," Michael said. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Liz asked them nervously. 

"We are going to search for that person," Tess replied. "Well good luck," Maria said and smiled. 

"Thanks and Maria, happy birthday," Max said to Maria. Maria was nervous, so she took her drink, but it was empty. Without knowing it she refilled it with her powers. Liz saw this and kicked Maria under the table. Maria looked up and saw that Liz had an angry look on her face. Kyle saw all this but didn't say anything. He just sat there in shock. 

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	7. Buddist

Part 7

Part 7

"did you feel it?" Michael said.

"yea" Max answered.

"and it was strong, he must be near by" Tess said and rose from her seat.

"let's go" Isabel said and took the led out the door.

"well I better go to, I have to help dad clean the addict" Alex said.

"have fun Alex" Kyle said and pattered Alex on the back.

"bye and Maria, happy birthday" Alex said and hugged Maria.

"thanks, bye" Maria said nervous. She just kept looking at Kyle. 

As soon as Alex was out the door, both girls looked at Kyle who was just looking into empty space.

"Kyle" Liz said but got no response.

"KYLE!" Maria yelled at him. 

Kyle jumped to Maria´s voice.

"what….what was…..what was that?" Kyle manage to get out.

"Kyle breath" Liz said and took his hand in hers.

"ok……..explain" Kyle said after he had took a LONG breath.

"ok, I am half Alien.. My dad is an alien" Maria explained.

"what, I have to go think about this" Kyle said.

"Kyle one more thing….you can't tell anyone about this" Liz pleaded with him.

"what!" Kyle yelled out. Now he had one more secret. Good just because he was a Buddhist now didn't mean he was great at keeping secret.

"Please Kyle, keep your mouth shut" Maria said to him.

"ok" Kyle said .

"what don't you do for aliens" Kyle mumble to him self when he walked out of the Crashdown.

When Kyle had left Maria and Liz started to laugh.

"I can't believe they didn't see what you did" Liz referred to the royal four.

"me neither, how dump can they be" Maria said and laughed.

"but Maria, you have to practice you powers so this doesn't happens again" Liz said serious.  
"I know" Maria said and hugged Liz. Maria had never been so grateful to somebody as she was now to Liz and Kyle.

One month past quickly. Maria was getting better at her powers. In the beginning she was blowing things up. Liz and Kyle just laughed and said that they just waited for the spikes to form in her hair. Alex noticed that there was something of with them but he just didn't care. He was through with secrets. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess didn't even noticed, they were so focused on finding the alien. 

On night Maria, Liz, Kyle and Alex were at Maria´s house one night talking and having fun when the doorbell rang. Maria walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess. Maria was surprised, she hadn't talked to them sense that night at the Crashdown on month earlier. 

"what do you want?" Maria asked them coldly.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	8. Meeting the FBI

Part 8

Part 8.

"Can we come in," Max asked nervously. Maria thought they all looked frightened, plus that Max kept looking down the street.

"Yea," Maria said and let them into the house.

They walked into the living room where Liz, Kyle and Alex were.

"We are being followed again," Max said to them.

"And you are telling us this because?" Kyle asked as he motion with his hand.  
"You are being followed, too," Max said and looked at Liz with concern.

Liz, Kyle and Maria looked at each other worried.

"Why?" Alex asked them. He was really scared. He hated it the last time and now it is happening again.

"We don't know?" Isabel said to him.

"I can tell you that or should you Maria?" a voice said behind them. They all jumped at the voice, but oddly enough Maria didn't, she just looked scared. Michael and Max reacted by but everyone behind them so they stood face so face with the man. 

"Who the hell are you?" Michael yelled at the man.

"I am Agent Anderson. I am Agent Pierce's replacement." He explained.

"Oh God," Liz whispered as a tear ran down her face. Max took a hold on Liz hand.

"Yes,, young lady. Glad you should say that, now how about we go for a ride?" Anderson said and smiled. 

"No thanks," Michael said sarcastically.

"Well you can go nicely or we can use force," Agent Anderson said.

"Well we are not going with you!" Kyle said angry.

"Suit yourself," he said and waved his hand out the door.

Guards came into the house and took hold of Liz, Alex, Kyle, Michael, Isabel, Max and Tess. Maria stood frozen. This was the moment she had feared ever since she found out about her powers. A guard took hold of Maria, and that made Maria angry. She started kicking and screaming so two other guards came and took a hold of Maria. They loaded them up in a van that stood outside.

After about an hour of driving the car stopped. They walked into a facility with a lot of guards. After about 10 minutes of walking they stopped at a door and they were pushed into it.

"Is everyone OK?" Max asked and looked around the room.

"Yea," Isabel said and stood up.

"Fine," Tess said and looked around the room.

"OK," Alex said. He looked scared, well they all did.

Maria crawled into a corner and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Maria, are you OK?" Liz said and crawled up to her.

"Liz, I am sorry," Maria said as tears ran down her face.

"Maria, it isn't your fault," Kyle said and hugged her.

"Yes, it is," Maria said to them.

"Maria, how can this be your fault, when we are the ones that are different?" Max asked, confused. Alex, Isabel, Tess looked also confused, but Michael looked plain angry.

"I can't tell you," Maria said.

"Maria, what did you do!?" Isabel asked her.

"She didn't do anything," Liz said in Maria´s defense.

"Liz, what are you not telling us?" Alex asked as he walked towards them.

"Nothing," Liz yelled at them. Liz yelled as she stood up.

"Liz, I can see it in your eyes that you are hiding something. It is the same look when you hid Max secret," Alex yelled back in frustration.

"Alex, there is no secret," Liz yelled and looked around the room and saw 3 surprised faces, 2 angry and 2 sad.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	9. The Shooting

Part 9

Part 9.

Everyone sat quietly. They were all scared of what was going to happen. After about and half an hour the door opened and Agent Anderson walked in with 4 guards.

"How are my kids?" Agent Anderson said and smiled. 

"Go to hell," Maria snapped at him.

"Well Maria, you want to get out of here, right?" he said to her as she rose from the floor.

"That is a dumb question" Maria said to him.

"OK, here is a deal, you or your friends?" the agent said to her.

"What!" Maria yelled. 

"Either you stay or your friends stay, witch it going to be?" Agent Anderson asked.

"What? Why are you doing this?" Maria said as a tear ran down her face. How could he ask her to either give her friends or her self.

"I want you Maria, and since I know you care for your friends, I know you will stay," he said and smiled.

"Why do you want her!?" Michael yelled. He and the others had stood quiet the whole time. Max, Isabel, Tess and Alex was really confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, she is a half breed," Agent Anderson yelled out.

"You must have hit your head, because she is not a half breed," Tess said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to talk, then we are going to do this the hard way," Agent Anderson said and motioned the guard to open the door.

A guard came in dragging a kicking Amy Deluca with him.

Maria saw her and knew that they had found her weak spot. Kyle and Liz walked up to Maria and took a hold on her. They both knew that Maria would do anything to protect her family.

"Mom!" Maria said. 

"Maria, don't do anything, no matter what," Amy yelled out.

"So, Maria what is it going to be, you or your friends?" Agent Anderson asked.

"Neither," Maria said trying to sound brave. 

"Kill her," Agent Anderson said to the guard who pulled is gun and shot Amy in the chest.

"No mom!" Maria yelled and fought the hold Liz and Kyle had on her. She then ran over to her mother's side and looked at the bullet hole in her chest

"Maria don't," Amy said.

"Mom, please let me help" Maria pleaded with her. Amy's eyes slowly fell back in her head and at that moment, Maria knew she was dead. 

"No!" Maria yelled out. Her mother was dead, she couldn't be. She was going to watch Maria graduate and get married and Amy would become a grandmother. No she couldn't be gone. 

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	10. The Healing

Part 10

Part 10.

"Maria don't," Liz pleaded with her. Liz knew what Maria was thinking.

"Liz, I have to," Maria said and wiped away the tear that ran down her face.

"Maria," Kyle said.

"Kyle, she is my mother," Maria said and placed her hand on her mother's chest.

"Mom, I am sorry," Maria said and made the connection. Maria healed her mother. Liz and Kyle just stood there and watched. Liz had made her way to Max and she was now in his arms. Kyle had stood frozen to the ground, he didn't even noticed when Tess placed her hand over his. After a while Amy rose from the floor and looked over at Michael and the others. They all looked like as if they had seen a ghost.

"Maria, you shouldn't have," Amy said to Maria who had a sad look on her face. Maria hugged her mother and then walked over to Agent Anderson.

"So you got me, now let my friends and my mother go," Maria said to him. He just smiled at her at that made Maria really scared.

"Maria, NO!" Liz yelled as soon as Maria had said those words. Liz tried to walk over to Maria but Max held her in his arms. She didn't know why but it was like he was trying to protect her from Maria. 

"Liz, I am sorry," Maria said to Liz. After that she turned to the agent with an angry look on her face.

"Now, let them go," she ordered. 

"No, I want everyone," he said and laughed.

"But you said me or my friends," Maria said angrily.

"I lied," Agent Anderson said and laughed again.

"You bastard!" Maria yelled as she picked up a table with her mind and threw it him and the other agents in the room. Several new guards charged into the room and took a hold of Maria and her friends. 

"Let me go you assholes!" Maria screamed at them.

"Now, Maria, that wasn't nice of you," Agent Anderson said as he walked up to her.

"Please let them go," Maria pleaded with him.

"I will let your mother go, because she needs to warn your father and bring him to me," Agent Anderson explained. 

"No, leave him out of this," Maria said just before she broke free from the guards.

Maria made the guards fly back into the wall. She was about to run over to Liz and the others to get them out of here but Agent Anderson had put a gun to Liz's head. 

"Let her go," Maria warned and raised her arm to fire. Both Kyle and Liz knew what Maria could do with her powers and they both knew how stronger she got when she was mad.

"No, either you calm down or she is dead," Agent Anderson said. Guards stood around the room aiming at Maria with their weapons. Max and Michael had pulled Alex, Kyle, Isabel and Tess behind them and they were all waiting for something to happen. It was a stand off. Nobody moved and nobody said anything.

"What's a girl to do?" Agent Anderson said and smiled.

"Let her go," Maria said angrily. A guard came up behind Maria, she didn't see him before it was too late. All her surroundings became dark and the last thing she saw was Michael's sad face.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	11. Worrying

Part 11

Part 11.

They were all moved into a new, bigger room. Guards had carried Maria in there and laid her down on one of the beds. Max, Michael, Alex, Isabel, and Tess hadn't said a word to Kyle or Liz. They had just walked over to the other side of the room and sat there. Kyle and Liz had stayed by Maria the whole time. When Maria woke up she had a killer headache. 

"Maria, come on open your eyes," Liz said to Maria as she and Kyle helped her sit up.

"Liz, I am so sorry," Maria said as she hugged her.

"It's OK," Liz answered.

"No! if I hadn't healed mom we wouldn't be here," Maria said angrily.

"Maria, like you said, she is your mother," Kyle said back, trying to reason with her.

"But now we are stuck here," Maria said and looked around. Her face stuck when she saw Michael and them and they didn't look happy.

"But we are together right," Liz said and hugged her again.

Maria rose from the bed and looked over at the others who was on the other side of the room looking at her. 

"I am sorry,"' Maria said to them. But they didn't say or do anything. That made Maria feel really bad.

"Please say something, yell at me, throw things, hit me," Maria pleaded with them.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why only Liz and Kyle?" Isabel asked sad.

"I did it for your protection," Maria explained.

"Well that did a lot of good," Michael said sarcastically.

"Well, Michael what would you say if I had told you that I am half alien or that I would teach you your powers," Maria yelled at him.

"What?" Max said. He was confused, she teach them?

"Yea, I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't believe me," Maria said angrily.

"But you didn't give us a chance," Tess said angrily.

"You don't know how hard this has been for me," Maria said as an tear ran down her face. 

"Well, we had to live with this our whole lives, Isabel said, her voice ice-cold.

They were all so concentrated on there conversation that they didn't hear the door opening and Agent Anderson walked in. 

"Well, well, are we having a argument," he said and smiled.

"What the hell do you want," Maria asked angrily.

"Well, I want one person to come with me, so how is it going to be," he asked and looked around the room.

"Me," Maria said and stepped up to the agent.

"Well, Maria this way," Agent Anderson said and walked out the door.

"NO!" Liz yelled.

"Liz I have to, I brought you into this, now I have to protect you no matter what," Maria said and followed the agents out the door.

When Maria had walked out the door, Liz and Kyle sat down on the beds away from the others.

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Max asked them, disappointed.

"We promised Maria we wouldn't," Liz answered.

"But you could trust us," Isabel said coldly.

"I know, we told Maria that, but she was afraid that you would hate her," Kyle said as his placed his head in his hands. Both Liz and Kyle was worried about Maria. They didn't know what they were doing to her.

"So how did she get her powers?" Alex asked. 

"Her father came into her dream and told her that he was an alien and that she was a half breed. He also said that she had to teach you your powers," Liz whispered out to them.

"How? We know more then her," Tess said. 

Liz and Kyle made their way over to the others and sat down.

"No, she got flashes from her father," Liz explained to them. They all looked confused, so Liz started to tell them everything about Maria and her father. The more Liz told them, the less angry they became at Maria, Liz and Kyle. Tess and Max came to the conclusion that they needed their partner. So, they made up with Kyle and Liz. Alex and Isabel say this and also came to the conclusion that they needed each other, especially at this time and place. Michael stayed clear of everyone at that time. He was worried for Maria. She had been gone for nearly one hour. Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess was also starting to worry. Max and Michael were frantic. Michael saw how Max was, so he became more worried also. Max had been through this, and if he was worried, then Michael was worried. 

TBC. 

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	12. Getting back

Part 12

Part 12. 

During the time the group talked and bonded, Maria was being strapped down on a table. Agent Anderson stood beside her.

"So, Maria, are you going to tell us what your friends are?" he asked Maria as he put on surgical gloves.

"They are human" Maria answered and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Maria, I can do a lot of things to you," Agent Anderson said as he held a knife in the air. 

"So?" Maria asked, trying to sound brave. On the inside she was really scared, she was like a five year old girl scared of the big bad monster. 

"So, I suggest you tell me everything I want to know," Agent Anderson said.

"No, I will never ever say one thing to you about anyone," Maria said, angry. Did he really think she would give up her friends that easily?

"Suit yourself," Agent Anderson said and drove the knife into Maria´s stomach. Maria screamed out in pain.

"So are you going to tell me?" Agent Anderson asked.

"Fuck you!" Maria screamed at him. Agent Anderson just took a deep breath and then drew the knife in deeper into Maria´s stomach.

So he cut Maria even deeper. Maria told herself that she wasn't going to let him win, so she stayed and contained herself through the whole torture.

*****************

Maria had now been gone for almost three hours. The doors opened and in came three guards holding a lifeless Maria they threw her on the floor and left the room. Liz ran over to Maria and looked her over. Liz saw blood on her shirt and pants. 

Kyle came up beside Liz and lifted Maria from the floor and carried her over to the bed.

Liz ran to the bathroom and came back with wet towels. She took Maria´s shirt of and looked at her stomach. Liz started to cry when she saw the cuts. Kyle placed the wet towels on her cuts. Michael, Isabel, Tess and Alex felt sick when they saw the cuts. Max knew what they had done to her, they did it to him when he was taken. He felt tears on his cheeks. He walked up to Liz and took her into his arms. Maria woke up a little later. Her stomach hurt like hell.

"Mmmm...Liz?" Maria said as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah Maria?" Liz said as she sat down beside Maria on the bed.

"It hurts.....it hurts so bad," Maria said and cried.

"I know, but try to get some sleep," Liz said and wiped away the dampness from her forehead.

"I should have left town when I found out," Maria cried out.  
"Maria, don't say that," Kyle said and sat down beside her and Liz.

"What good has come since I was told I was a alien. My mom almost got killed, my dad is going to be killed, I get tested on and my friends hate me!" Maria said and cried even harder.

"Maria, I don't hate you," Kyle said.

"You two are the only ones," Maria said and closed her eyes.

"No, Maria, we don't hate you," Isabel said. She, Michael, Alex, Tess and Max had stood quiet and listened to their conversation. They were all crying. How could they had been so evil to make her think they hated her? Maria didn't answer to Isabel she just laid there. This made Michael afraid, so he shook her and yelled:

"Maria.......MARIA!" 

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	13. Helping

Part 13

Part 13.

"She's passed out from the pain," Liz explained to him. 

Just then, Agent Anderson walked into the room with a smile.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Michael yelled at the agent. Michael was furious, it was his fault Maria didn't trust him and the others with her secret.

"She didn't tell me anything, so I hurt her. She must really care about you four," Agent Anderson said to the Pod Squad.

"Go screw yourself," Isabel said angrily.

"I wanted to tell you that it is time for sleep," Agent Anderson said and walked out of the room. When the door closed the lights went out except the night lights beside their beds.

A few hours later, Maria woke up and saw that everyone was sleeping all spread out around the room. Liz and Max was sleeping in one bed. Alex and Isabel in one and Kyle and Tess in one. But she didn't see Michael anywhere. Maria panicked. She thought they had taken him after her. Maria flew out of bed, but fell down on the floor. There was something there that made her fall. She looked up and there was Michael watching her.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked her, curious.  
"I thought they had taken you so I was going to get you out," Maria said and relaxed a bit.

"Thanks, didn't know you cared so much," Michael said sarcastically and smiled.

"Well neither did I," Maria snapped back. Maria then noticed that she was laying on top of Michael. So Maria tried to get up, but fell down on Michael in pain.

"Wait, let me help you," Michael said and started to help her.  
"No, I can do this on my own," Maria snapped at him. Michael released his hold on her and smiled.

"Be my guest," he said.

Maria tried but fell to the floor again.

"Need my help?" Michael asked. He love the way she was being stubborn. 

"No," Maria answered.

"When are you admit that you need my help," Michael asked.

"Never," Maria said to him.

"Then I am going to help you no matter what," Michael said and rose from the floor.

"Wait a minute, aren't you mad at me?" Maria asked as he lifted her up onto the bed.

"No, Liz told us everything and I see what you mean, I didn't say you did the right thing, but I probably don't believe you," Michael said as he laid down on the bed beside her.

"Thanks," Maria said and smiled.

"So how's your stomach?" Michael asked her and looked down on her bloody shirt.

"Well my healing power was tired after healing mom, so it's going slow," Maria answered.

"Need any help?" Michael asked.

"No, not with your powers," Maria said and smiled at Michael. 

"Hey, I'm better now. Isabel taught me," Michael said proudly.

"Isabel..." Maria said sadly. She was jealous of Isabel. She knew deep down inside that both Michael and Isabel didn't have feelings for each other, but it still hurt to know that they had a destiny together.

"Jealous much," Michael asked and smiled. He loved the way Maria was jealous.

"No," Maria said and looked over at the other beds.

"OK, if you say so," Michael said back.

"So, I see that Liz and Max are friends again," Maria said and motioned over at the other beds.

"Yeah, when you were gone we started talking and everyone is friends now. Max and Liz are back together and so are Isabel and Alex, and Kyle and Tess" Michael explained. He saw that Maria eased a bit but she was still tense.

"Good," Maria said. 

"Maria what did they do to you?" Michael asked her.

"You don't want to know," Maria answered.

"Yes, I do Maria," Michael said, a little angry.

"Michael, I promise you don't," Maria pleaded with him.

"Maria, I have to ask you something," Michael asked.

"What?" Maria wondered.

"Did you like your present?" Michael said and smiled. Maria´s face lit up at the sound of present.

"I loved it, thank you," Maria said and ran her hand down his face.

Both of them started to slumber of in sleep but Michael locked eyes with something.

"Maria, what time is it?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the target.

"I think it's about 4 a.m. why?" Maria asked sleepy.

"I'm just wondering why there is a guy in our room," Michael asked.

"What!" Maria yelled out as she flew out of bed with Michael right behind her.

TBC.

All My stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment!

// lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	14. Not Wanted

Part 14

Part 14. 

Everyone was woken up by Maria's voice. Michael had helped Maria up, so she stood beside him and looked at the man. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Dad," Maria said happy when she recognized him.

"Yes sweety, it's me," he said and smiled at her.

"Hey Mr. Deluca," Liz said and waved.

"Hey Liz! Wow, have grown," Mr. Deluca said to her.

"So are you here or are you just in our minds?" Liz asked him.

"In your minds," he answered.

"Dad, is mom with you?" Maria asked, curious.

"Yea, she is, and she is fine" Mr. Deluca assured Maria. Michael felt Maria ease a bit in his arms.

"So what do you want?" Max asked him.

"I wanted to tell you that you have to do this on your own," Mr. Deluca said and looked over at Maria and waited for her to talk.

"Dad, you are not going to help us?" Maria pleaded with him.

"Maria, I am sorry but I can't help you," Mr. Deluca said sadly. 

"Please, I want out of here," Maria said as a tear ran down her face. Michael saw this, so he hugged her a little harder. He knew she felt that she was being rejected by her father and that would make her hurt inside.

"I know, but if you want to get out of there you will have to work together, I will be there when you get out," Mr. Deluca said and looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Michael and Maria.

"Dad, please I need you," Maria pleaded with him.

"Maria think, all you need is right here" Mr. Deluca said and looked at Michael and Michael nodded at him. Michael knew that when he nodded he promised Mr. Deluca that he would take care of Maria.

"Maria, you have never needed me, I am so proud of you for the woman you have become," Mr. Deluca said to Maria. That made Maria cry harder.

"But dad please don't leave," Maria cried out.

"I am sorry, but I have to go they are coming to you now(,)" Mr. Deluca said and disappeared and right then walked agent Anderson in with 3 guards. He was stunned when he saw that they were all up and looking at him all sadly. 

"Oh, you are up. Good! I need one person, Maria do you want to go again," Agent Anderson said and smiled at Maria.

"No, I will go" Michael said. Maria turned to him with wide eyes.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	15. Do not leave

Part 15

Part 15.

"Michael please don't, I will go," Maria pleaded with him as tears ran down her face. She knew what they would do and she couldn't let them do that to him. She was the one that got them into this mess.

"Maria, I care about you and I promised your dad that I would take care of you," Michael aid to her as he wiped away the tears from her face.

"Michael please," Maria said to him. Michael saw that Maria was at breaking point, so he took her into his arms and hugged her hard.

"Max take care of her while I am gone," Michael said to Max while he held Maria in his arms.

Max walked up to Michael and nodded. Michael smiled a little at Max and then he moved Maria into Max´s arms. He hated leaving her like this, but he had to. 

The whole group knew that Maria would fight hard to keep Michael from walking out that door. Michael took one more look at Maria and then started to walk out the door. He promised himself that he wasn't going to look back at her, because he knew that if he did then he wouldn't be able to leave, so he walked. Maria started screaming and tried to get out of Max´s hold. Alex and Kyle saw that Max had trouble to keep Maria in his arms so they walked over and helped Max. When the door closed, Maria slumped down in Max´s chest and cried. 

Maria was so scared, she didn't know what to do. She had never felt so helpless as she felt this minute. Max took her in his arms and held her there. They both knew what they would do to Michael. Max hated to see Maria like this, it was like she had lost her entire soul. Maria cried for two hours before Max calmed her down. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down. Max sat down and pulled Maria´s head into his lap and started stroking his hand over her had. Liz and the others just watched, they didn't know what to say or do. Then after two more hours Michael came back, he was in the same condition as Maria was. Maria, Max, Kyle and Alex carried him over to one of the beds.

After about an hour of no change, Max and Maria told the others to get some rest and that they would watch over Michael. Maria and Max sat on the bed and looked at Michael's sleeping form. Max saw that this was tearing Maria up inside.

"He's going to be ok," Max said to Maria. Maria looked up at him with her eyes. The spark that had always been in Maria´s eyes was gone.

"He has to be, Max, I can't live without him," Maria answered. Just then, Michael started to wake up. Both Maria and Max jumped up to see if he was ok.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site "Roswell Sky"

The address is: [http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597][1]

Please visit and leave a comment.

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://pub48.ezboard.com/bsite98597



	16. Waking up

Part 16

I want to thank Ash for beta reading this story.

Part 16.

"Hey there Michael" Maria whispered into his ear.

"Maria, now I know what they did to you, and I am sorry that I didn't stop them," Michael said as he kept his eyes on Maria´s.

"Michael this is my fault, not yours" Maria answered sadly, almost crying.

"Maria, I love you" Michael said weakly. Then Michael closed his eyes and drifted off into the unconscious world.

"Michael, I love you too," Maria cried out. She couldn't see him like that. He was her everything. He couldn't leave her too. She needed him just like she needed air, so she put her hand on his chest and healed him. Max tried to stop her but Maria was so set on helping him that she didn't even notice Max trying to stop her. When Maria healed him she got flashes of everything they had done to him, all the anger and hurt poured off Michael and into Maria. All the emotions took a lot of energy out of Maria and made the healing process take longer. 

When she finished she had just enough energy to see Michael wake up before she fainted. 

Michael awoke just as Maria fainted away. He jumped up to catch Maria into him arms. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, let her sleep" Max said to him. Michael looked at Maria and then pulled the covers over her to let her sleep.

"What did she do while I was gone?" Michael asked Max as he stroked Maria´s hair.

"She cried but I managed to calm her down after two hours or so, and when you came back she was a total wreck" Max whispered, afraid to wake her.

"And she healed me, why didn't you stop her?" Michael said, a little angry with Max. 

"I tried but I also know how important it is for her to take care of us, she thinks it is all her fault" Max said and looked at the fragile girl sleeping in his best friend's arms. 

"But it isn't" Michael said.

"Tell her that" Max said and pointed at Maria.

"What do you think they will do to us?" Michael asked sad, he knew what they did to him and Maria and he DIDN'T want that to happen to the rest of them. 

"I don't know Michael" Max said sad. He wanted to know the answer but he didn't.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Michael asked.

"Let's rest now and we will talk about this tomorrow when everyone is up" Max said and rose from the bed.

"Goodnight Maxwell" Michael said.

"'Night" Max answered.

Michael lay down and took Maria into his arms. Max walked back and lay down beside Liz and fell asleep. Michael laid awake all night looking at Maria and making sure she was fine.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell sky.

The address there is [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Lino84

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	17. I am an fucking Alien

Part 17

Part 17. 

The lights came on and guards came in with their food. Maria felt like she had been run over by a truck a thousand times. She looked around the room and saw all her so-called friends get out of bed and walk up to the table to eat. It was all her fault that they were here. She was the one that hurt them all. Then she looked at Michael, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. She looked on as Michael rose from the bed, then Maria got out of the bed also. She didn't expect that her legs would give out as they did, but Michael took a hold of her around her waist and guided her to the table.

"Michael, how are you feeling?" Tess asked as Michael helped Maria sit down.

"Fine, Maria healed me" Michael said, and looked at the concerned faces around the table.

"Maria how did you have the strength to do that?" Liz asked, surprised. She and Kyle knew how much Maria could do with her powers.

"I had to, this is all my fault" Maria answered.

"Even if it cost your life?" Kyle asked angrily. Since he found out about her, she had become his baby sister.

"Yes" Maria said flatly.

"Maria how many times do I have to tell you, this isn't your fault" Michael said angrily. He hated when she blamed herself. This wasn't her fault.

"How do you know that Michael? I am a horrible human, well not even that, I am a fucking alien. Even my dad won't help me," Maria said angrily. God… no one knew how she felt. She was all alone and it was the scariest thing Maria had ever felt.

"Maria, stop blaming your self!" Michael yelled at her as he rose from his chair.

"No, I wont" Maria yelled back at him as she stood face to face with him.

"Ok, calm down you two" Isabel said stepping between the two very angry aliens.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Tess asked and looked around the room.

  
"I have no idea," Alex said sadly.

"I have an idea," Maria said and 7 heads snapped up and to look at her.

"What Maria?" Max asked, curious.

"Well Tess and I can cause an illusion as a diversion while we get out" Maria said and looked at Tess.

"Maria you can't do it, it takes a lot of power, and you don't have that," Liz said to Maria.

"So we wait another day or two" Kyle said.

"NO" Maria yelled angrily.

"Maria, you don't have the energy," Tess said.

"Well I'll just have to get it then" Maria snapped.

"Maria..." Liz said, trying to reason with her.

"No, we are doing this" Maria said angrily.

"Maria, it could kill you" Kyle said angrily.

"My choice Kyle, we do this in two hours. I am going to get some sleep" Maria said and walked over to her bed to lie down.

"Michael, you have to stop her" Liz said to Michael, while she looked over at Maria, who was sound asleep." 

"Liz, I can't" Michael said hopelessly.

"So we go in two hours," Tess asked.

"Yes, now everyone get some sleep" Max said, and then they split up and fell asleep on their beds waiting for the big escape.

TBC.


	18. Swaying

Part 18

Part 18.

Two hours had now passed, and Maria was getting ready to leave. She had gone through the plan with them. Liz, Kyle, and Michael were extremely worried about Maria and how weak she was. She kept swaying and stumbling and they knew that Maria was in no condition to use her powers. 

"So, are you ready?" she asked, and looked around the table. 

"Maria, we can't do this; you can't do this" Liz pleaded with Maria.

"Liz, what if they take Max, Tess, or Isabel next time? What if they took you?" Maria answered, very angry.

"But can't we wait a few hours?" Liz said back.   
"Liz, I am doing this, whether you like it or not" Maria snapped at her.

"Maria" Liz said but was cut off by Maria saying:

"Liz, just shut up, please"

"Fine" Liz said, and walked away from the table with Max on her tail. They ended up on their bed hugging each other. Max said some calming words in Liz's ear, and then they came back to the table.

"So the next time someone comes in here we start the illusion and we leave this place" Maria said and looked around the table. All heads nodded yes. They stood up. Isabel, Michael, and Max formed a circle around Kyle, Liz, Alex, Tess, and Maria. Maria and Tess stood in the middle because they had to use so much power that they couldn't fight; they had to be protected. 

A guard came in and Michael fired a blast at him and the guard went down. Kyle took his gun and joined the outer circle with Max, Michael, and Isabel.

And they walked out from the group ready for war.

TBC.


	19. Escaping

Glancing around the corner, Max leads the group out into the corridor

Part 19

Glancing around the corner, Max lead the group out into the corridor. He didn't see anyone, so they continue. Maria and Tess were prepared to start the illusion as soon as Max said so. 

And then the signal came. They connect to combine their powers and start the illusion. They are just in time; an agent is walking down the hall towards them. They flatten themselves against the wall so he didn't run into them. He continued walking, seeing nothing. Isabel told them to keep it up because more people were coming. They did, and the people passed. They had to stop for a moment because Maria was seriously weakened. Suddenly realizing something, Tess speak up.

"Oh no! We forgot, they'll have to see something when they walk by our room! If not, then they'll know we're gone."

"You're right," Maria said. "One of us will have to cover the room and one the halls."

"Ok, I've got the room since more people will pass by there; you take the halls."

"Ok, Tess."

"Hurry Maria! Someone's coming!" Isabel whispers, hurriedly.

Maria quickly showed the agent an empty hall, and he kept walking. Tess were fine covering the room; meanwhile, Maria was struggling with the halls. Kyle told her that more people were coming, so she tries desperately to keep up the illusion. Michael kept glancing worriedly at her; he knew that she cannot keep it up much longer. They all suddenly became visible as Maria's illusion disappeared. She was so weak that she knew she couldn't keep it up any more. She told Tess to stop the illusion and help fight, so she does. Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Tess were fighting off the group of agents that appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere, using their powers. Kyle was using the gun he stole, and the others were fighting them physically. Maria knew how weak she was, and senses that Tess must be pretty weak too.

"You guys," she called. "We're too weak; we won't win!"

"We can if we keep trying!" Alex yelled back, optimistically. Liz smiled encouragingly too.

"No, Maria's right." Tess agreed.

"Go now." Maria called to the rest of the group.

"No! We are not leaving." Michael answered.

"Yes, you are."

"I am not leaving you!"

"Michael, go! I love you."

"I love you too." 

Kyle hands Maria the gun to use since she was so weak, and they tried to leave. There were not that many agents left, so Maria and Tess figure they were going to fight them and then escape. Just as the group were heading out the door, Michael glances back, and saw something he didn't want to see.

"Maria, no!" he shouted.

Maria is shot.

TBC.


	20. All over again

Part 20

Part 20

Maria bolted out of bed at the sound blasting out of the alarm clock. She got up, and got dressed, and drove to the Crashdown.

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?" Liz Parker said, as Maria came in through the backdoor.

"Good, you?" Maria said, and placed her jacket in her locker, and put on her headband.

"Fine, guess who's here" Liz said to Maria, and smiled a sarcastic smile.

"They couldn't stay away" Maria said, and looked out the little window that was on the door out to the restaurant. There sat the famous 4. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess just sat there chatting about something like nothing was wrong.

"So, you or me?" Liz said to Maria.

"Let's flip for it" Maria said, and pulled out a coin. 

"OK, heads" Liz said as Maria threw the coin up in the air, and let the coin fall to the ground. Maria put all her energy on thinking *not me*. When she looked the next time with Liz she smiled, and said:

"Good luck, Liz"

"Thanks" Liz said, and walked out of the break room and over to the table where Isabel, Max, Michael, and Tess sat.

"Hey, and welcome to the Crashdown, what can I get you?" Liz said to them. Not in her friendly voice, no in her waitress voice.

"Ill have a coke, and fries" Tess said to her, and smiled.

"Me to" Isabel said to her nicely.

"I will have a alien blast and a will smith burger," Michael said.

"And I will have the same" Max said to her.

"And extra Tabasco sauce right?" Liz said to them.

"Right" Tess said frostily.

"Coming right up" Liz said, and began to walk away from the table.

"Liz wait, is it always going to be like this between us?" Max asked her sadly.

"Well, you are the one who wanted it to be." Liz said to him.

"No, we wanted to follow our destiny, but we want to have you as friends" Max explained.

"OK, so what we want is not an issue?" Liz said angrily.

"Liz" Isabel said to her.

"No, your order is coming up" Liz said, and walked away from them. She didn't want them to see her cry.

Maria saw Liz walk in the back in a hurry, so she followed her. When she walked in she saw Liz crying on the couch.

"Liz, Hun, what's the matter?" Maria said, and she sat down beside her. 

"Oh, nothing except the assholes over there" Liz said angrily.

"I get it…well how about we do a sleepover at my house tonight, and eat ice cream?" Maria said, trying to make Liz happy again. 

"I'd love to" Liz replied happily. Maria and Liz had always loved bonding over ice cream. 

"And we will have the whole house to ourselves, my mom is gone for another two weeks" Maria said to her. 

"So she will not be home for your birthday?" Liz asked Maria. Liz was in total shock; Maria´s own mother wasn't home for her birthday.

"Liz my birthday is tomorrow...Wait a second" Maria said. 

"Maria, what's the matter?" Liz asked her

"I have the strangest deja vou feeling" Maria explained.

"What?" Liz asked confused.

"It's probably nothing" Maria said and blew the feeling away

"Well anyway... I will be there, and so will Alex and Kyle" Liz said, trying to cheer Maria up.

"Thanks" Maria said, and hugged Liz. They both got off the couch and started working again. They didn't pay attention to the four aliens that were sitting at a both. And two of them were following them constantly with there eyes. The shift went by fast for Liz and Maria, and soon enough it was closing time. Maria and Liz started cleaning up, and an hour later they were done. 

Liz walked up to her room, and started packing her over night stuff. Ten minutes later Maria called up to her:

"Liz are you ready to go?"

"Yea, hold on a sec... OK I am ready" Liz said, as she walked down to Maria.

"Great, let's go" Maria said, as they walked out the back door.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was waiting for them.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky!

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Carro

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	21. Figuring it out

Part 21

Part 21

"Can we talk?" Max asked them.

"No"

Maria was now beginning to get really scared. It was all happening just like in the dream.

They started walking towards Maria´s car, but Max and Michael followed them.

"Why are you following us?" Maria asked them obviously annoyed.

"We wanted to talk to you" Michael answered.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because we..." Max started but was interrupted

"...Want us to be friends" Maria finished horrified. They all looked at Maria.

"How did you know that?" Liz asked her.

"I.... Michael you have a gift with you, right?" Maria said, she was beginning to panic.

"Yea, how do you know that?" Michael asked a little scared.

"And it's a necklace in the shape of a heart and on the inside is says: alien or human we all have feelings" Maria said and looked at the really scared 

face Michael was making. 

"Ok, Maria what is going on" he demanded

"I have dreamt this" Maria whispered.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"I know what is going to happen" Maria stated.

"What?" Liz asked her.

"Get everyone together now!" Maria commanded Max.

"Maria, what is going on?" Max asked 

"I will tell you" Maria answered.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell sky!

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Carro

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	22. Talking about it

Part 22

Part 22.

Everybody was gathered at Maria´s house waiting for Maria to explain. Max, Liz, Isabel, and Alex sat on the couch. Tess and Kyle sat on one of the loveseats, and Michael sat on the other. Maria kept pacing the livingroom like there was no end. It was driving Michael crazy; he was beginning to get dizzy.

"Maria" Michael said nicely to her trying not to upset her more then she was. Maria stopped pacing and scanned the room. All her friends were looking at her like she had two heads or something. She took a long deep breath and then said:

"Ok, here goes...I had this dream last night, and it is all happening in real life." Maria looked at her friends, and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out. 

"Are you saying that you know what will happen?" a very shocked Isabel asked Maria.

"Yes" Maria answered 

"What will happen?" Kyle asked, scared. Yea, big bad Kyle Valenti was scared, someone knew how his future was going to be. Was he alive, dead, or what?

Liz, Max, and Michael were frozen to their seats. 'How could Maria know the future, and how come she's clearly upset?' Went through their minds.

"Tonight my father will tell me that I am a half breed," Maria said, waiting for the to blow up.

"You're what?" Michael said, confused.

"Half alien, half human" Maria said, trying to be funny, but somehow it came out more like a statement then a joke.

"I know what it is," Michael snapped back at her.

"Then why did you ask?" Maria yelled. She was angry; Michael had no right snapping at her like that.

"Because…because you can't be an alien" Michael yelled.

"Well I am so deal" Maria yelled back at him. God, she thought he would be happy but guess what, he was pissed.

"Maria, what happened after that?" Liz asked trying to break the little fight Michael and Maria had engaged in.

"Liz and Kyle found out by accident, and I made them promise not to tell you guys," Maria said

"Not even me?" Alex asked, clearly upset. He hated being the one left out.

"Alex I am sorry but I couldn't tell you" Maria said, she knew he was hurt.

"Why? I am your best friend, but I guess that doesn't count!" Alex yelled at Maria.

  
"Alex, I haven't done ANYTHING! It was a dream," Maria said to him.

"Which is coming true" Alex pointed out.

"Alex, I PROMISE if or when it happens I WILL tell you" Maria said to him.

"I just want you to be able to talk to me" Alex said and hugged Maria.

"So how long did Liz, you, and me keep this a secret?" Kyle asked.

"For about a month, before they took us" Maria said, waiting for the questions to hit her but only one came at her.

"Who are 'they'?"

"The FBI" Maria answered, and saw the shocked, angry, scared, and sad faces around the room.

"No, Maria that died with Pierce" Isabel said sadly, she hated to be reminded about him. It was the worst time in her life.

"You're wrong" Maria simply answered.

"Oh...my...god" Isabel said trying to breath. 'In and Out' went through her mind. She rose from her seat, but instead of going to Max she went to Alex who took her into his arms, and hugged her hard. 

Liz squeezed Max's hand hard as he looked at her, promising her that everything would be fine. 

Kyle and Tess sat in their seats looking at each other before they enveloped each other in a hug. 

Maria just stood watching them; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to Michael because she thought that this was her fault, and that Michael probably hated her guts. 

So she left; she couldn't be in that room with everybody, knowing what could happen to them and to her. 

Michael watched her go; he knew she wouldn't go far. Michael somehow knew that Maria didn't take this well, and he didn't either, but he just kept thinking about Maria. He looked around the room, and suddenly felt like a third wheel, so he left, trying to find Maria. 

TBC.


	23. Front Lawn

Part 23

Part 23

He didn't have to go so far, he found her on her front lawn, lying on her back looking at the stars.

"Hey" Michael said, and sat down beside Maria on the grass. Maria hadn't moved an inch since Michael came out; she just looked at the stars.

"I couldn't stay in there, too many emotions," Maria said, with out looking at him.

"Can you blame them, it's not everyday you find out that the FBI is still hunting you" Michael said, in their defense.

"They are not after them, they are after me" Maria stated.

"But that doesn't seem to bother you" Michael said, and looked at Maria.

"Why bother, what happens, happens" Maria said, as she rose to a sitting position beside Michael.

"Maria…"

"No, Michael for the first time I understand why you couldn't get attached"

"Maria look at me; I don't blame you" 

"I am just so scared" Maria said as she broke down in tears. Michael took her into his arms, and held her to his chest, letting her cry, letting her get all the emotions that were working overtime out. He had never seen Maria like this, and he hated it. 

"I know, so am I" Michael responded and, he held her in his arms. 

He knew that she was scared, not for her self but for the others, him included, and he felt so helpless.

They sat there not saying a word just holding onto each other, seeking comfort.

"I think we should go inside to the others, they are probably wondering where we went" Michael said, as he eased Maria out of his arms and stood up.

"Yea" Maria said, and followed him up. Michael took her hand in his and looked into her face. Maria smiled. 

His hand, a thing so small could make so much difference. Maria felt almost safe holding his hand. Michael walked towards the house with Maria beside him holding his hand. 

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky.

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	24. Table

Part 24

Part 24.

When Michael and Maria walked through the door they were met by the others.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked Maria as they sat down around the kitchen table.

"I'm ok, scared, but ok" Maria said, and squeezed Michael's hand. Michael looked into Maria´s face and smiled.

"So you are ok to continue?" Kyle asked.

"Yea" Maria answered.

"So what happened when the FBI took us?" Liz asked Maria.

"They made me choose between you or myself to stay behind" Maria answered, and then took a long breath, trying not to breakdown.

"What did you choose?" Isabel asked curiously.

"I chose myself but they just lied. They kept us all" Maria answered, and then took a break to calm down. 

"Go on" Kyle said, and did a rolling motion with his hand. Sure, that may be wrong to do with a fragile, scared girl, but he wanted to know what happened to them.

"Me and Michael were tested on" Maria said as she looked into Michael eyes, and saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. She knew she was telling him his worst nightmare, and there was nothing she could do.

"Why just you two?" Max asked.

"Well it would have only been me if Michael hadn't taken my place" Maria explained to them.

"Maria, what happened next?" Tess asked for the first time since they came back.

"You guys escaped" Maria said, hoping no one picked up on the small detail, but she wasn't that lucky because the next question that came was:

"We left, what about you?"

"There is nothing to tell" Maria stated.

"Maria you said we left, not you" Liz asked, and walked up to her now shaking best friend.

"Liz, please stop asking, ok." Maria snapped at her.

"No, Maria, I...We want to know" Liz said, and looked very intensely at Maria. She knew that everyone in the room was now looking at Maria waiting for an answer, and it came as a shock to everyone:

"There is no me ok; I died!" Maria answered as tears ran down her face as she remembered her dream. Finally Michael understood why she was so scared, sure if you knew that the FBI was going to get you, you would be scared, but Maria was more then just scared.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky.

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84 

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	25. Intruder

Part 25

Part 25

"WHAT!" They all cried out.

"I died in the escape, and I will die again," Maria said as tears ran down her face at full speed.

"No Maria, we wont let that happen" Max said as he walked up to her.

"Max, my father said that I couldn't change destiny, and neither could you. I have to go" Maria said, and walked out of the house leaving all her friends in a daze.

************

"No wonder she was at the breaking point," Kyle said as soon as Maria was out of the house.

"So what do we do?" Isabel asked.

"Well I think Maria needs time by herself" Max answered.

"But we can't just let her go, what if she splits town or something?" Tess said, not trying to be bitchy, just stating facts.

"Well if you had listened to the story, you would have know that Maria would do anything to protect us, even sacrifice herself, so she won't leave before we are safe" Michael said, and then walked out of the house.

**********

"Maria?" a voice called out as Maria entered her house.

"Oh god, MOM!" Maria yelled, and ran up to her mother and hugged her like there was no end.

"Hey sweety, what's wrong?" Amy asked her daughter.

"Nothing, I am just glad to see you" Maria answered. She was so happy to see her mother not in any kind of danger.

"Maria, I know you, what's going on?" Amy asked again.

"Like a said, nothing. I am going to bed" Maria said, and walked towards her room with tears in her eyes. 

"Ok, sweet dreams" Amy called out.

"I hope so," Maria said under her breath.

Maria walked into her room, closed the door and then fell down on the floor and cried her heart out. She cried for her mother, for her friends, and for herself. She was breaking down; her heart couldn't hold it any longer. She was going to die. Maria Deluca was going to die.

After a while the window opened, and Maria flew up from the floor, and got her baseball-bat. She then walked, shaking, towards the window. A dark figure was climbing in, and he then fell with a dunst to the floor. Maria turned on the light saw the intruder, and then yelled:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MICHAEL?!"

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Lino

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	26. The Present

Powers Part 26

Powers Part 26

"Well hello to you too" Michael said as he rose from the floor.  
  
"Michael, why are you sneaking into my room and scaring me to death?" Maria rambled.  
  
"Hold your horses, one question at the time" Michael answered.  
  
"What ever" Maria said and sat down on her bed, she was too tired for his shit.  
  
"Do you have a towel, because it's raining if you haven't noticed." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"Hold on" Maria answered and walked into the bathroom and later emerged with a white towel and handed it to Michael.  
  
"Thanks" Michael said and started drying his hair off.  
  
"So?" Maria said to Michael, waiting for an answer.  
  
"So?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"So tell me what the hell you are doing here at one in the morning, spaceboy!?" Maria yelled frustrated with him.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright, but I guess that was a mistake" Michael stated, and then walked over to the window and started to go out but stopped when Maria said:  
  
"Michael wait…you came to see if I was ok?" He crawled back in and stood facing Maria.  
  
"Yea no matter how our lives may be, I will always care about you" Michael said to Maria.  
  
"Michael…can I have the necklace; I didn't get it before" Maria asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yea, I just waited for the right moment to give it to you, and well, it is officially your birthday so happy birthday Maria" Michael said and handed Maria a nicely wrapped present. Maria opened the present and pulled the necklace out.  
  
"Can you help me put it on?" Maria asked Michael.  
  
"Sure" Michael answered and took the necklace from her hand and laid it around her neck, that sweet, soft neck. When Michael touched her skin, Maria felt warm and safe. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled her around facing him.   
  
"Thank you Michael" Maria said and looked into his eyes. Michael moved in to kiss her, but was interrupted by a voice at the window:  
  
"Are we interrupting?"  
  
TBC.


	27. Sleepover

Powers Part 27

Powers Part 27

"What are you guys doing here?" Maria asked as Max, Liz, Isabel, Alex, Kyle, and Tess climbed in through the window with some bags; it looked like they were sleeping bags or something.  
  
"We thought that we should all be here tonight, it's not you in this, it's all of us, and whatever happens, we deal with it together" Max said and hugged Maria, who was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Thank you Max" Maria said and held onto Max for a while before releasing him.  
  
"So Maria, ready to test your powers?" Isabel asked her.  
  
"No" Maria stated.  
  
"Why?" Isabel asked.   
  
"I am scared" Maria said as she hugged herself, trying to find some comfort.  
  
"Maria, we are all here, nothing can go wrong" Liz said.  
  
"No, you don't understand, I am scared of losing my mother, I am scared of dying, and I am scared of losing you to the FBI" Maria said as tears ran down her face.   
  
"Maria, we are not going anywhere," Alex said.  
  
"I know, I'm just scared" Maria said scared. Michael walked up to Maria and tried to make her look into his eyes, but she kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Maria look at me, do you trust me?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes" Maria said and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Look into my eyes…take a deep breath…and then turn my sweater into another color," Michael said in a calm voice and Maria did everything as he told her. Finally she felt calm again, like nothing could ever hurt her.  
  
"Maria look, you did it," a voice said breaking Maria out of her thoughts.  
  
"Maria?" Liz asked concerned, she saw that Maria was on the verge of passing out.  
  
"I have to sit down, I am tired" Maria said suddenly. Michael took a strong hold on her to make sure that she didn't fall.   
  
"I think we all are, why don't we go to sleep, I mean you have a meeting with your dad" Max said and smiled at Maria.  
  
"Yea" Maria said nervously. Isabel, Alex, Max, Liz, Kyle, and Tess pulled out there sleeping bags and lay down on the floor. Michael helped Maria over to her bed, and then he lay down beside her.  
Michael held Maria to his chest and his arms were around her like a lock.  
  
"I will be here," Michael whispered to a Maria right before she fell asleep.  
  
TBC.


	28. Dreaming

Powers part 28

Powers part 28

When Maria opened her eyes she was in the desert, just like the one she dreamt of, but there was one difference. All her friends were there.  
  
"This isn't right" Maria said, and looked at her friends in shock. Something had changed; it wasn't the same.  
  
"What?" Max asked her  
  
"You are not supposed to be here" Maria said and looked at Michael with frightened eyes.   
  
"Yes, they are" a voice said and a man appeared in front of the group. Michael, Max, Alex, and Kyle put the girls behind them, but Maria walked around and looked at the man and said: "hey dad"  
  
"So you found out about the dream," Mr. DeLuca said to Maria.  
  
"Yea, you can say that" Maria said, almost whispered; she was scared.  
  
"Maria you are not going to die" Mr. DeLuca said to Maria and watched as her head snapped up and she looked at him.   
  
"What?" Maria asked him.  
  
"I created that image to make you see that you can't lie to those you love" Mr. DeLuca said and looked on as his daughters face turned almost red with anger.   
  
"YOU LIED TO ME" Maria yelled at him. She yelled so high that even Michael jumped.   
  
"I did it so that you wouldn't make that mistake in real life," Mr. Deluca pleaded with his very angry daughter.   
  
"WHAT, you scared the living hell out of me" Maria yelled even harder than before and this time Michael walked up to Maria and took her hand in his, but Maria brushed his hand away immediately.   
  
"Maria, I am sorry I had to do that, but I had to" Mr. Deluca said to his daughter.  
  
"No DAD, I can't believe you did that" Maria yelled and took a step backwards.   
  
"Maria..." Mr. DeLuca started but was interrupted by Maria saying:  
  
"No dad don't... just don't" and then she disappeared out of the dream.  
  
Mr. DeLuca´s eyes sunk to the ground. And after a minute he lifted his head and looked directly at Michael and said:   
  
"Michael, take care of my girl"  
  
"I will Mr. Deluca" Michael said and disappeared out of the dream with the rest of the gang behind him.  
  
TBC.

You can read all my stories on my site Roswell Sky

You can also post your stories and download the episodes.

The address is: [www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex



	29. Different

Roswell/ young americans

Part 29

When Michael and the others woke up, Maria was long gone.

"Maria?!" Liz called out.

"where did she go?" Isabel asked.

"I have no idea" Alex answered and pulled Isabel into his arms. He knew that Isabel was worried for Maria, finally, the Ice Queen had feelings.

"let's look for her" Liz said and rose from the floor.

"no, I will go alone, I think I know where she is" Michael said as he put his jacket on, followed by his shoes.

"fine, but Michael bring her back" Liz said as Max took her into his arms.

"I will Liz" Michael said and disappeared though the window.

*************

Michael drove out into the dessert. And came to a halt beside a huge rock formation. He climbed the rock and finally up he saw his angel, sitting there looking out over the dessert. 

"how did you find me?" Maria asked without turning around, she always could tell when he was around. 

"I know a lot about you Maria" Michael answered as he sat down beside her.

"what?" Maria asked scared, well not THAT scared but scared. You would be to if somebody said they knew a lot about you.

"I know that when you are sad you drive out here and just think" Michael said and took her hand in his.

"Michael please leave me alone" Maria said as tears began to run down her face.  


"I am not doing that" Michael said strongly. 

"Michael I can't do this" Maria said and took her hand away from his grip. 

"what are you saying?" Michael asked.

"I have to be alone" Maria said and rose from her seat. 

"Maria I am not leaving you" Michael said as he rose from his seat and walked up to Maria. 

"Please Michael" Maria pleaded with him.

"Maria you didn't let me go when I was stubborn and I am not letting you go now" Michael said and taking her hand in his again.

"Michael I don't know anything anymore" Maria said as more tears ran down her face.

"then we will figure it out together" Michael said and whiped away the tears from Maria face.

"thank you" Maria said and kissed Michael passionately.

So, now she was an alien, something different, something dangerous to humans. She was now a target, but that didn't matter to her because now she had friends that cared about her and Michael, how loved her. Nothing could change that, not even destiny.

The end! 

All my stories are posted on my Site Roswell Sky.

The address is: [www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex][1]

// Lino84

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex



End file.
